Las cosas claras
by Ada Ross
Summary: Otras formas de dar las gracias sin tener que hablar. Phoenix/Edgeworth. Oneshot. Spoilers final del caso 4 de PW: AA y del caso DL-6.


Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban es de Capcom.

* * *

**Las cosas claras**

* * *

Una semana. Ya había pasado una semana desde la conclusión del caso DL-6, con la consiguiente inculpación del fiscal von Karma, y la marcha de Maya. A veces, la jovencita había logrado dejarle a cuadros e incluso ponerle de los nervios; pero su ausencia se notaba desgraciadamente en el bufete Wright & Co.. Phoenix aún esperaba entrar allí un día por la mañana y encontrarla divagando sobre alguna de esas series de samuráis que seguía con tanto ahínco.

Pero aquella oficina estaba muerta, aburrida, sin la vibrante presencia de Maya Fey. Y a pesar de su creciente fama como abogado defensor, Phoenix tampoco había recibido ningún caso que le mantuviese ocupado durante esos tediosos -y soporíferos- días en el despacho, a la espera de algún cliente o alguna novedad.

Fue por eso que el repetitivo sonido del timbre le cogió totalmente de improvisto. Sonó una, dos veces, y Phoenix necesitó un tercer timbrazo para dar un brinco y correr hasta la entrada de la oficina, algo aturdido y adormilado tras dos horas cabeceando en el escritorio con un periódico sobre la mesa.

Lo que vio después de abrir la puerta le dejó helado, si cabe aún más atontado que antes.

―¿Edgeworth?

No le había visto desde el día después del juicio, cuando él fue puesto en libertad y Phoenix, como abogado, estuvo presente. Pasaron aquella mañana juntos, aunque Edgeworth apenas había abierto la boca. Phoenix había estado a punto de decirle: "¡Hey! Llamemos a Larry y vámonos de fiesta para celebrarlo"; pero el gesto serio e imperturbable de Edgeworth no invitaba a ese tipo de proposiciones.

El susodicho, rígido en el umbral de la puerta, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, claramente molesto por el tono incrédulo que había denotado la voz de Phoenix. Aunque el ligero temblor de sus facciones daba más pie a pensar que estaba nervioso, sobre cualquier otra cosa.

―Veo que tienes tus facultades al cien por cien, Wright.

Phoenix pestañeó repetidas veces y abrió la boca otras tantas, tratando de emitir algún enunciado con sentido ante la sorpresiva visita del que fuese su amigo de la escuela.

―¿Tú… aquí? ―masculló, estrechando los ojos.

La pregunta retórica no pareció mejorar el humor de Edgeworth, que dejó escapar un bufido.

―Sí, ¿algún problema?

El joven abogado tragó saliva. Trató de hacer una lista mental de cosas que podrían obligar a Edgeworth a acudir al bufete por su propio pie. Eso le llevó a pensar que debía de ser algo importante, incluso peligroso. Después de todo, ya se había mostrado reticente a aceptarle como abogado defensor; y ahí se había encontrado en un buen aprieto.

Una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de Phoenix cuando todos los resortes de su cerebro llegaron a una conclusión.

―Un momento… ¡¿no te habrán vuelto a acusar por asesinato?! ¡Sólo hace una semana que terminó el juicio!

Edgeworth se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de mantener la calma. Masajeó con lentitud sus sienes y replicó, con tono ácido:

―¿Te importaría no sacar conclusiones precipitadas -y estúpidas- antes de tiempo?

Phoenix, con gesto distraído, se rascó la nuca mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Perdona. Es sólo que me pareció… imprevista… esta visita, ya sabes.

―Ya…

Durante breves segundos, los dos permanecieron callados. Edgeworth parecía cada vez más alterado, como si algo le carcomiese por dentro y fuese incapaz de exteriorizarlo. Cuando aquella situación estaba a punto de convertirse en uno de esos silencios eternos e incómodos, en los que ambas partes enmudecen por miedo, quién sabe, a escuchar el sonido de su propia voz retumbando, Edgeworth tomó las riendas y levantó el mentón, con la intención de adquirir una pose altanera.

―¿Puedo pasar? Prefiero decir esto donde no haga tanto el ridículo.

Más desconcertado, si es que era posible, Phoenix asintió con efusividad y se apartó hacia un lado para dejar a Edgeworth entrar en la apagada oficina.

―Oh, claro, pasa.

Notó las miradas evaluadoras de Edgeworth conforme sus pupilas recorrían los rincones del bufete, en desaprobación total hacia el desorden y caos que se presentaba ante sus ojos. A pesar de haber tenido todo el tiempo del mundo, Phoenix había descuidado bastante la organización del despacho; y ahora la mesa de escritorio estaba repleta de envoltorios de aperitivos, papeles arrugados y periódicos viejos. Maya era que solía recordarle que tenía que ordenar los documentos y le regañaba, si algún papel perdido no estaba en su sitio, con sus: "¡Nick, tienes que aprender a ser más cuidadoso!".

Sin embargo, Edgeworth debió de cansarse pronto de observar en silencio y con un repentino giro encaró a Phoenix. Éste no supo qué resultaba más aterrador: si la forma en que se había dado la vuelta, o la mirada encendida clavada en su persona.

―Creo que no sirve de nada retrasarlo…

Expectante, Phoenix le observó con ojos muy abiertos.

―He venido hasta aquí para… ya sabes… lo de las gra… ―El tono de voz fue descendiendo poco a poco, hasta acabar en un leve susurro apenas perceptible.

―¿Las gra… ? ―repitió, entre indeciso y confuso, Phoenix.

Le pareció oír un gruñido, y acto seguido, sin saber cómo o por qué, se encontró a sí mismo estampado contra la pared y un aliento desconocido cerca de sus labios. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo exactamente, pero el instante en el que Edgeworth -porque sí, era él- le _besó _hizo que entendiese aún menos. Porque era lo que estaba haciendo, o eso le parecía a Phoenix. Tres, quizás cuatro segundos después, Edgeworth se apartó de él con brusquedad y retrocedió varios pasos.

También estaba algo sonrojado. Miles Edgeworth sonrojándose. Aquello era el fin del mundo, o lo más próximo.

―¡Adios! ―vociferó, con tono amargo, antes de marcharse. Tras el portazo, que retumbó en todo el piso, regresó el silencio sepulcral. Como si nada hubiese sucedido; y de hecho a Phoenix le estaba costando asimilar los hechos de la extraña -y fugaz- visita.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, sus cejas levemente arrugadas. Entonces, como por ciencia infusa (o quizás debido a sus cualidades como investigador nato), descubrió el significado oculto. No pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Phoenix supuso que la visita, y el _beso_, era la forma en la que Edgeworth quería mostrar su agradecimiento por salvarle de la cárcel y confiar en él a toda costa.

Miles Edgeworth no sabía expresar sus emociones mediante palabras; pero sabía cómo dejar las cosas claras, ciertamente.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Primera vez que escribo en este fandom (aunque espero que hayan más). La idea surgió justo después de acabar el caso 4, a las cinco de la mañana; de ahí que no sea especialmente brillante. Pero estos doas me estaban pidiendo fic a gritos.


End file.
